


Of the words between them

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Coda: What is unseen [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime 2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A to Z One Word Prompts, Episode? What Episode?, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Koharu only gets one scene whoops, Light Angst, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: 26 letters, 26 words.Sentences to describe their lives and relationships[Gou and Ash, their thoughts and the small moments they share.]
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Coda: What is unseen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665454
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Of the words between them

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahhahahahhahahahhaha 
> 
> Look this sprung up on me just this evening and its the first time I'm doing something like an alphabet soup/one word one sentence challenge but i broke the rules for all of those bc I needed more and less words to say what I wanted so hey. Here's a one shot of 26 words, and several related sentences.
> 
> (Technically part of "Coda: What is unseen" due to a few points made pertaining future fics in the series.)

**Awe**

Gou couldn't help but watch Ash's battles with awe. Ever since he witnessed that first fight between him and Team Rocket, and again at the Battle Frontier Flute Cup, every battle he witnessed Ash participate in was awe inspiring and Gou couldn't wait to see what battles Ash would bring next.

**Together**

Pulling off a combination attack with Ash had been really fun. Gou hadn't expected to follow Ash's flow, but suddenly they were doing things together and Gou couldn't help but smile at how easy it became to fall into his partner's rhythm.

**Passion**

Ash and Gou's passions laid in different areas, even if they both had a shared love for Pokemon. Ash's passion laid in battles, the challenges, the clashes between Pokemon and their trainers. Gou's passion laid in catching Pokemon and learning about each of them, interacting and caring for each one and seeing how they changed and developed differently. But both agreed that as long as it was Pokemon that they were passionate about, it didn't really matter where their interest laid.

**Understood**

Ash looked at Gou and saw someone who understood him. Someone who had an impossible goal but had been put down so many times. Ash saw himself in Gou and understood his determination and _pushed him forward._

**Secrets**

Gou knew Ash had secrets. Ash was mysterious like that. But Gou also knew that some of Ash's secrets were painful for him to talk about. So Gou never pried.

(Ash was glad that Gou never pried, and that led to more secrets being shared as they grew closer.)

**Mornings**

Gou's mornings would start by feeding the many Pokemon in the lab. Ash's mornings would always start with training with his Pokemon. It took Ash a bit more time to adjust his routine to match Gou's, but Gou knew he couldn't blame the other.

Months on the road where tasks were delegated between friends but with a smaller group of Pokemon would have affected Ash's habits.

Soon mornings were spent together with all the Pokemon, and Ash and Gou couldn't help but smile.

**Brothers**

There were days when Gou looked at Ash and Pikachu moving in sync, and wondered how they could be so close.

"We're like brothers," Ash said when he asked, and Gou then wondered why he never saw it before.

**Call**

"Do you ever call home?" Gou asked Ash one night, after contacting his parents.

Ash shrugged and Gou blinked when he replied, "I've learned not to call. It made my mom worry too much whenever I did."

**Newborn**

"How many newborn Pokemon have you met, Ash?" Gou asked, seeing the ease at which Ash handled Riolu after their night of chasing after him.

"A lot I think," Ash mused. "Some of it was me helping care for the newborn Pokemon that my friends hatched, but other times, they were directly under my care."

**Destruction**

Ash hoped that Gou would never see the destruction an angered Legendary could bring on the world. For all that their anger towards the humans that wronged them was warranted, Ash never wanted Gou to be witness to it.

(It was inevitable, but Ash would love to keep Gou as ignorant to those situations for as long as he could.)

**Fated**

Lugia was a God of the Sea. A Pokemon Gou never thought he'd ever see with his own eyes.

Gou called the encounter a fated meeting when he'd texted Koharu, but at the end of the day, Gou wondered if the fated meeting had really been with Ash.

**Zero**

Gou rarely ever messed with things that couldn't be scientifically quantified, but even though it was a common insult, Gou understood the more positive meanings of zero.

Zero was infinite possibilities, endless potential. Somehow Gou felt that it fit Ash a bit too well.

**Warm**

"Fire Pokemon are warm, aren't they," Ash said as Gou hugged Raboot, having finally been allowed to do so by his Pokemon after so long.

Gou gave Ash a knowing look, readying himself for Ash's talk about the secondary meanings even before Ash opened his mouth to continue, "Fires that burn bright and passionate, but for the more quiet moments, they are a warm, comforting flame."

**Job**

"What would you like to do, after all this?" Gou asked one day. "What would your job be?"

And Gou really should not have been surprised when Ash simply said being a trainer was his full time job. Of course he would have said that.

**Instinct**

Ash often trusted his instincts, Gou observed. Gou knew they served the other well, too. Especially when Ash instinctively knew just what to do or what to say during battles, when teaching Pokemon, when pinpointing Gou's own insecurities.

**Lesson**

Gou often wondered if Ash was teaching him how to be a trainer in his own way, especially for their more memorable trips. Each time, a new lesson was learned from Ash and the interactions he had with the Pokemon around him. Each time, Gou only realised it was a lesson long after it had happened.

**Revival**

Like his hopes that Gou would never meet an angered Legendary, Ash would never wish for Gou to witness or learn of his many deaths and revivals at the hands of Legendary Pokemon. Much less one caused by his beloved Mew. 

**Hope**

"Rainbows are hope, you know?" Ash said as they left Ecruteak City.

"How so?" Gou asked, and Ash chuckled as he reminisced, "The day I met Pikachu, we had a really rocky start, and we were pretty injured near the end of the day. But then we saw hope in the form of a rainbow. Hope that our friendship would go beyond that one bad start." 

**Questions**

Gou had endless amounts of questions for Ash, but sometimes, he would find it hard to gather up the courage to ask. He would continue to have an endless amount of questions, but Ash would answer them, at his own pace, removing them from Gou's mental list, and generate much more.

**Oblivious**

Koharu watched Ash and Gou, and thought them both oblivious to their own feelings towards each other. She never realised that at some point, Ash and Gou had learned that words need not be spoken with regards to how they felt about each other.

**Kingdom**

"There is this Kingdom in Sinnoh," Ash began telling Gou, gently patting Riolu to sleep. "A kingdom full of Lucario and Riolu. One day, a Riolu was stolen, and later, hunted. That Riolu, despite lacking trust, reached out to a human, and the human helped to bring the Riolu home."

"You don't think...?" Gou wondered, and Ash could only shrug and smile, answering Gou's unsaid question with a simple "Maybe, maybe not." 

**Enemy**

"You don't treat them like an enemy," Gou said, after one encounter with Team Rocket.

Ash shrugged, "I don't really think them as enemies. They've helped before. We just never see when they do."

'And they are still leagues better than the others under Giovanni,' Ash thought bitterly, hoping that the man was one enemy Gou would never meet.

**X-ray**

Being a research assistant meant being near machines for an extended amount of time, machines that Ash knew not to touch. But for Ash, ever since the _incident_ , even something as common and easily recognised as an x-ray machine made him nervous. Gou knew Ash's nervousness was illogical, considering they lived in a Pokemon Laboratory of all places, but Gou also knew not to ask. 

**Victory**

If there was one thing Gou got used to with Ash, it was the feeling of joy at a victory. Every successful capture, every battle won, was one more victory, one more achievement.

Ash knew that one day he would be introducing Gou to the tiny embodiment of victory in Victini, and the encounter would be victorious in itself to Gou.

**Years**

Ash and Gou didn't know how long they would last together, but in their hearts, they both hoped it would last for years and years.

**Go**

"Ready to go?" Ash asked as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

Gou smiled as Raboot got off their bunk bed, and Gou grinned at Ash, running to the door, "Let's go!"

They had more adventures awaiting them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to end off with "Go" really. It didn't feel right not to.


End file.
